


hungry for it

by thefudge



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 3x01 AU, Demons, Drunken Kissing, F/M, anyway when will the writers explore this pair more in-depth, michael and tahani are each other's mirrors sometimes, when he says in 3x01 'you and i are the same' it's true in more than one way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefudge/pseuds/thefudge
Summary: 3x01 AU. Michael poses as Gordon Indigo to try and rattle Tahani, but he doesn't realize she's already been rattled by her sister. Michael/Tahani





	hungry for it

**Author's Note:**

> i've been saying for a while now that i wanna write something for my kids and the first episode of the season gave me the perfect opportunity. enjoy!

She runs into Kamilah at her book launch after-party. Tahani has trained herself for months not to expect anything but mild indifference from her younger sister. This was what the Buddhist retreat was for.

Unfortunately, Kamilah didn’t show up to just be underwhelmed by Tahani’s latest effort at self-actualization. Oh no, she’s here to criticize in that underhanded way that makes it look like genuine “sisterly concern”.

“It’s a really good business venture, Tah, but then again, you’ve always been good at making money.”

Tahani’s smile widens, even as her insides wilt. It’s her one strategy with Kamilah. “Oh, it’s not a _business_ venture. It’s my book, it contains my spiritual journey. I’m trying – to help people with _their_ spiritual journey. Money is only a necessary evil.”

“It’s not money that’s evil, Tah. But of course you _know_ that. I just hope this is who you really are.”

“Of course it’s who I am, this is my authentic experience –”

As these things usually happen, her assistant chooses right that moment to pipe in.

“Excuse me, Ms. Al-Jamil, I finished signing your headshots!”

Tahani tries to dismiss her, but Kamilah’s already got that disdainful, quasi-sympathetic look in her eye. Her older sister is making a fool of herself, yet again.

“I’ll have a headshot, if you please,” Kamilah asks, and it is the final humiliation.

Afterwards Tahani imbibes too many flutes of Bellini to really keep track of her guests.

When Michael arrives to perform his role, he doesn’t realize he’s too late. He doesn’t realize Kamilah’s beat him to it. That’s the problem with taking so many trips “downtown”. On Earth, he’s just like everyone else, limited in his omniscience.

“Tahani! Gordon Indigo,” he introduces himself gregariously. He’s wearing the tasteless linen shirt and slacks, along with the complementary rosewood beads that his character would don at such events. “You are _so_ inspiring.”

Tahani forces herself to smile, but she is clearly still running Kamilah’s words on a loop in her mind. Not to mention, she’s not exactly sober.

“It’s so great to meet someone alike. I mean you really have all these idiots fooled,” Michael continues with a shit-eating grin. “I’m sure you’re already rolling in dough from this _incredible_ scam, but have you thought about merch? Because you and I could…we could partner up.”

The force of his words doesn’t hit Tahani quite as hard as he expected. She looks lost in thought more than crestfallen. He was sure she’d try to deny his claim or act scandalized, at the very least.

 But instead, her shoulders slump in resignation. She stares at him through the champagne haze.

“Partner up?”

Michael’s grin falters, but he tries to keep up the act. It’s an odd feeling to be tapping into his old demon ways. “That’s right! I made a fortune selling Nirvana orbs…which is to say, driving range golf balls that I painted silver, hehe.”

He waits a beat for Tahani’s appalled reaction. She doesn’t seem to mind. Quite the contrary.

“Golf balls,” she giggles daintily. “I see…that’s clever.”

He notices that she smells faintly of peaches and alcohol.

Michael coughs. “I’m glad you’re excited because we’re gonna make a _fortune_ selling crap to these poor suckers. And all for the sake of healing, _wink_.”

He doesn’t know if he can emphasize the moral bankruptcy of the scheme any further without going full Joe Pesci.

Tahani sways slightly on her feet, her eyes going wide. She looks hurt, vulnerable, open.  “My sister said I’ve always been good at making money.”

And before Michael can do anything to stop her, she’s grabbed the front of his tacky linen shirt and already pulled him close enough to do the next thing, which is sloppily, drunkenly kiss him.

Michael freezes for a moment. But even a demon who has repeatedly voiced his thoughts about the disgusting human habit of putting one’s mouth over someone else’s mouth can’t be immune to Tahani Al-Jamil kissing him. It’s not just that she’s ridiculously beautiful, although that helps - it’s that it’s _her_ , one of his humans, whom he has seen through rough weather and sunshine, through purgatory and hell. And she’s the one member of Team Cockroach that reminds him most of his younger self - an overachiever with a dark streak, desperate for recognition. Hungry for it, in fact.

Even though she’s inebriated, she kisses like it’s a competition, like she wants to take ownership, take control.  She’s obviously hurt and vulnerable and still goddamn determined to win.

And well, that definitely makes Michael react.

He moves his mouth against hers, enjoying the fact that human lips are so flexible and full. You can bite into them too. He captures her bottom lip and drinks up the peach flavor. Tahani responds with a kittenish moan that sounds both performative and genuine. He tells himself he’s trying to sober her up. Actually, there aren’t many things he can tell himself. He never even knew kissing can blur the edges of reason so quickly. What the hell is he doing? His hand lands on the small of her back somehow, right above her ass and he gets this jolt that he should stop. How many people are watching right now? It’s a good thing he approached her in this shaded corner by the minibar – and then all cogitation is cut off  again because somehow he’s pushed her against the wall and Tahani’s sandaled foot is rubbing against the back of his leg and her thigh is brushing up against his– what the hell is he doing –

The effort to wrench himself away is Sisyphean, and he should know, he was there when that old rascal got his punishment. He’s ashamed – more than he’s ever been in his entire career – because he couldn’t stop sooner.

Tahani is still holding onto his shirt.  Her lips are red and raw and just _inconvenient_ at the moment. Humans taste good, is what he discovers with great nausea.

“Something the matter, Gordon?” she asks haughtily, and he’s impressed she can recall his fake name.

“I, uh, you’re not quite yourself right now, Tahani. I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“I thought you – you wanted to scam these poor suckers, if that was your in-infelicitous wording,” she slurs.

“Yes, but I don’t want to scam _you_. We’d be business partners, equals.”

Tahani snorts. “We both know you’re a sleaze. But you’re not a terrible kisser, so…” She leans in again, her mouth so close he can taste it. Michael knows his will is not exactly impregnable.

He gently pushes her back. One of his hands still rests conspicuously on her waist. Damn it, he’s a demon, okay? He’s trying.

“You’re a great gal, Tahani, but you don’t wanna do this right now.”

“I do, just not in this room with all these people. Exhibitionism is _so_ 2007\. Let’s find a quiet place.”

There’s something wild and desperate in her eyes - a need not just for recognition, but for validation. Yeah, he’s been there. He can’t refuse her, not in so many words.

Michael takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. “Okay, let’s find a room.”

 

 

She falls asleep the moment he helps her lie down in bed. He is so relieved that he even admits to himself that part of that relief is disappointment too.

Demon at heart, what can you do.

He tips her chin up and sidles the pillow under her head. He parts her hair from her face, enjoys the smoothness of her cheek under his fingers. He pulls the covers over her.

She groans in her sleep, turns, fingers searching for him.

Michael shushes her. “It’s okay, I’m here, sweetheart.”

“Don’t…you...dare...leave…” she mumbles, half-asking, half-demanding.

“I won’t. I’ll always be watching over you,” he says, because it’s the truth. That’s his job, 24/7, and he wouldn’t exchange it for the world.

He stays with her until she’s properly dozed off. She’s beautiful in her sleep, but she’s got this funny little snore, reminds him of a rabbit or a squirrel. He doesn’t know why he finds it particularly adorable, but he does.

A part of him wishes that they didn’t all have to get better.  A part of him wishes they were back in the Bad Place and he didn’t have to care about them. Or her.

 

 

Upon his return to the Neutral Zone, he finds an agitated Janet. He knew his intervention would look pretty bad on the recording tape, but his trusty AI is more than flustered.

“Look, Janet, I know I messed up big time, but Tahani will recover from this set-back. By tomorrow she won’t even remember –”

“No, Michael. That’s the problem,” Janet interrupts, holding Tahani’s tape. “She didn’t answer Chidi’s call about the ethical study. She’s too busy trying to track down a certain sleaze-ball called Gordon Indigo.”

Michael blanches. “Oh boy. Oh no.”

“Oh _yes_. You’ve altered Tahani’s course too much. Now she wants to, I quote, get together with you.”

“Get together with me?” He can’t help the idiotic smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I think you should focus on the fact that you’ve possibly ruined this entire experiment,” Janet reminds him with a tight smile.

Michael slumps down in his chair. “And I can’t go down to fix it because –”

“You’re the problem.” Janet nods

Michael runs a hand through his hair. “Fork.”

But a really small, almost negligible part of his demon nature whispers, _it was worth it_.


End file.
